We have found that the coupling of low molecular weight amines to calf thymus DNA via CH2 cross-links provided by CH2O will cause profound changes in the circular dichroism spectrum of DNA, converting it to one usually observed for DNA in nucleosomes. We have previously interpreted such changes as a reflection of B -less than C conformational transition. In order to evalute this hypothesis, we propose to first verify by simultaneous X-ray and Raman experiments that the conformations of the DNA smine complexes fall into one or more of the A, B and C conformations usually observed for underivitized DNA, and yield the Raman spectra usually assigned to these forms. After this is confirmed, we will then examine the Raman spectra of gels of these complexes in order to ascertain whether the Raman properties are consistent with a "C" conformation in aqueous solutions of modest electrolyte content. In addition, the influence of other variables such as base composition, ionic strength and winding angle changes on the CD and Raman spectral properties of these complexes will be explored in an effort to understand how these factors affect conformation. The results of these studies should provide information on the conformational characteristics of DNA in the nucleosome, which is the fundamental subunit of chromatin. Hopefully, such insight will provide an understanding of certain defects in translation and/or transcription seen in some genetic diseases.